


Possible Collaborations Between James Brown and Loretta Lynn, to be Performed at This Year's Kennedy Center Honors Ceremony

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pauses, fingers in the air, tastes Latin and brimstone on her tongue.<br/>Implied Willow/Tara/Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Collaborations Between James Brown and Loretta Lynn, to be Performed at This Year's Kennedy Center Honors Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/sunday100/profile)[**sunday100**](http://community.livejournal.com/sunday100/).
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Pauses, fingers in the air, tastes Latin and brimstone on her tongue. Scent heavy in her mouth. Different. Strange. Familiar. Tempting. Curious.

Feels.

Fingers at her mouth, lips part beneath. Sugary candy, cherry, but not, square on her tongue. Icy crystal, pushes the fingers away. Liquid bursts, washes away the last searing bit of latin in her throat. Kisses at her neck, shoulders, lips.

Looks.

Long hair, curving hips. Blue nail polish, spiky hair.

Listens.

_"I am, you know. Yours."_

_"My whole life... I've never loved anything else." _

Cries.

No voices comfort, no hands soothe, no fingers caress.

Nobody there.


End file.
